The invention relates to fishing and more specifically to a fishing pole having structure that allows liquid fish scent to be applied to the fishing line as it passes through the front tip fishing pole eyelet.
In the past it has been known that liquid fish scent, also known as fish attractant, is very effective influencing fish in the water to approach a fish hook or bait thereon. This liquid fish scent stimulates predator instincts and excites the fish into striking. In the past, the fisherman would buy a small container of the liquid scent and apply a small amount of it on his hook or lure. Each time he wanted to add more liquid fish scent, it was necessary to get out the container, open it and apply the liquid fish scent to the hook or lure. This was a cumbersome approach and usually it resulted in the fisherman only applying the liquid fish scent as he initially started to fish.
Other inventors have taken different approaches in trying to use the liquid fish scent to their advantage. The Hsu, U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,476 is directed to a fishing lure having a chamber within it for receiving a fish attractant. There are a plurality of apertures on the side of the lure which allows the fish attractant to be spread into the water surrounding the fishing lure.
Another example of use of a fish attractant is illustrated in the Carr, U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,420. He utilizes an artifical bait comprising a water-insoluable matrix which is permeable by difussion at a predetermined and controlled rate over a long period of time to an attractant incorporated therein upon immersion in an aqueous medium.
The Larew, U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,179 is directed to a fishing lure having a body part made of a vinyl plastisol having incorporated throughout the plastisol a sufficient quantity of salt to give the lure a salty taste.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel fishing pole that incorporates structure which will allow the fisherman to periodically apply a fish attractant to this hook or lure merely by squeezing a trigger on the side of his handgrip.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel fishing pole that has structure for storing liquid fish scent in the handle of a fishing pole.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel fishing pole that is economical to manufacture and market.